A Story for the Betrayed
by Noon's Phoenix
Summary: You messed me up Ron, You messed me up so much more than I ever thought and for that I'm not sure I could ever forgive you, Hermione stated in a hoarse voice. DMHGRW Sequal to O How Things Have Changed.
1. Just a few months not a year

Disclaimer: I only own the character of Emma she came from my mind!

Please read the first before you read this if I get any messages stated "What the hell" caps will not be able to express my extreme rage lol. no seriously read that one first.

Now I give you _A Story for the Betrayed_ and yes I'm aware it sounds like a soap episode.

Elaina

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was not one you would have thought evil had once lived in. Hermione distinctly remembered being shocked it wasn't completely decked out in Slytherin colors. The house was large and mostly made of gorgeous white marble. The pillars that held up the high beautifully painted ceilings were smooth, strong yet elegant. The steps and floors were surprisingly unscratched by the feet that had tread on it. The walls were decorated in rich dark woods from all over the world.

Draco had been all but too happy to help Hermione move in.

Pack up this, take that, he was all for it.

Once Hermione arrived he gave her power to do anything to help her make the Manor feel like home. Hermione hadn't changed much. Just pulled out some old Persian carpets from the attic and spread them over most of the Marble floors after finding early one morning that marble could get quite cold. Then she changed one of the many extra room into an entertainment room so she could enjoy her new love of classic movies. Other then that she was quite in love with the ancient home with it's classic architecture and endless library of books that could last her forever.

Had a month truly passed?

So much had changed both good and bad.

She had Draco but had lost something that had been her very center for many years.

Was it a fair trade?

Against her better judgment she found herself often thinking about this.

She had a job now, a better one, at a small newspaper that had just started up called the The Chatty Crystal Ball. Ginny worked there as well which pleased Hermione immensely. Speaking of Ginny Weasley, she wouldn't be Weasley much longer. In fact only a few more hours and she would be Mrs. Harry Potter.

Hermione was to be their maid of Honor and Ronald was the best man. Because of this Hermione had to do some serious talking down with Draco. She lifted her curly head off his chest to look at him better.

The sunlight that was spilling from the bedroom windows lit his face famously giving his golden hair a healthy glow. His complexion wasn't quite as pale as usual due to Hermione pulling him outside often but was still far from tan. Hermione studied his more masculine features before drifting down to where her head had lain. It was definitely nice and toned but not to the point where he looked like a body builder. That would have quite honestly scared that shit out of Hermione.

She felt his hand squeeze her lightly around the curve of her waist.

"Morning!" Hermione said brightly giving him a peck on the lips before jumping up from the bed and covering her nude body with her robe.

"You know," Draco started sitting up in bed and folding his arms behind his head, "I think I rather like you better without the robe."

Hermione scoffed tying the sash around her waist, "I'm sure you do but I have a job," She opened the door to the bathroom that connected to the room and started to get her bath ready. She walked back out the get her clothes for the day but was caught in two strong arms.

"You don't need that job," He said nuzzling her neck.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipping out of his arms passing him to her clothes, "I can't stand to be idle you know that."

Draco grinned mischievously, "I could keep you busy."

Hermione laughed passing him once more going into the bathroom.

"I bet you could," She half closed the door but peeped out from it, "And don't forget to be ready by 6:00 PM for Ginny and Harry's Wedding you know they'll want us there early."

He crossed his arms and glared, he was clearly unpleased with the situation. Hermione walked out again from the bathroom and kissed him sweetly.

"For me?"

He looked pained as she began to kiss him in a teasing manner, "Your playing dirty you know."

Hermione pulled back and shook her head, "Uh-uh"

"Alright, fine," he groaned out as thought he would die after being in her friend's presence.

She pulled away smiling, "Great, I'll see you at 6:00," then she walked happily into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Ginny had asked for Hermione to come to see her. Hermione and Hermione only.

Not Fleur, or Tonks or any of the other Bridesmaids.

Just Hermione.

Once Hermione slipped into the small room off to the side of the chapel she knew what it was. Ginny sat by the window wringing her wrist in nervousness.

The gown wassimply beautiful Remus had told Ginny after seeing it that it looked remarkably like the one, Lily, Harry's mother had worn. He had bought the dress for Ginny that very moment.

It was simple just a smooth silk that was sown to fit her small curves. The sleeves were a thin lace that were loose but fitted and flared at the end of her wrists. Beautiful embroidery covered the torso of the dress. She worn small heels and a simple white gold pendant. Her fiery hair was up in an elegant bun with little wavy wisps framing her sweet face.

"Hermione!" she rose to meet Hermione in the middle of the room giving her a hug.

"How are you? Nervous? Is anything wrong?"

"Actually," they sank into to chairs Ginny looked a bit guilty for having pulled Hermione into a worry. "I just wanted to talk to someone before hand who wasn't already married."

"What is it?"

"I just can't believe it's actually happened. Harry and I, you know? He made it through the war safe, thank god. And just, I can't believe every things going so good. Just like it should," she shot another look at Hermione, "Except for you and Ron of course."

Both of the women shifted in their seat before Ginny gently continued, "I mean you two were so good together. He got you to loosen up and you kept him from loosing everything."

Ginny laughed Hermione suddenly found herself in horrid discomfort.

"He hasn't been well since. Not the same spark you could say and no one mentions anything that even sounds like Malfoy around the house. Well, at least now he realizes that you're with Malfoy," Ginny continued grimly making Hermione question the nature of her being called in there.

No one had supported her decision to be with Draco. Everyone had seemed to be waiting for Draco to break her heart so she could go running into Ron's open arms like an early morning sitcom. But she had thought Ron was better now, well at least that's what Harry had told her. In a few minutes she would be forced to see him. To be escorted down the isle by him. Would he be okay? Would he break down? Was he mad? Sad? Or even worst angry? That last thing Hermione wanted was for Ron to get hurt again after fighting with Draco.

"Well, I hope that Malfoy can do just as well, " Ginny stated with a sigh.

They were both silent, Hermione in some shame.

Hermione shrugged it off, Ginny breathed out slowly, "Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione smiled and patted her friends hand, "You're going to be a great wife. I know that and if Harry doesn't treat you right, I'll kill him, okay?"

Ginny laughed and stood as Hermione opened the door, "I'll go tell them to start, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione began to shut the door behind her, "Hermione?"

Hermione stopped and looked toward the girl who used to be little shy Ginny Weasley and saw a strong beautiful confident woman.

"This is really happening isn't it?"

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes, it is."

* * *

Hermione hadn't bothered to ask Harry to include Draco in the wedding party. She got in a him an invite on the threat of her not coming. She had tried but didn't get around the long walk down the church isle with Ron.

Everything was set and all the other Brides maids were lined up with their respectable husbands and boyfriends. Lee and Angelina Jordan, Fred and Katie, Tonks and Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt with Hestia Jones, Lavender with some random guy no one knew, and Terry and the new Mrs. Hannah Boot. Fleur was with George obviously seeing as Bill had died. All the women wore simply pearly red summer dresses and the men wore suits.

Hermione made her way up the long line waving and smiling at everyone she passed.

Once she reached the front she saw Ron's head. It seemed, well, not quiet as bright. The hairs of course, it was darker and seemed well more shaggy very muggle skater-ishy.

Odd.

The piano inside the church began to play loudly causing everyone else to hush and link arms with their partners. Ron offered his arm wordlessly and Hermione accepted right before the doors open.

Harry and Ginny had wanted a small wedding. So they had booked a small church outside of Bristol. The ceremony was to be muggleand simple.

Inside the packed seats she spotted who she guessed to be Angelina's mother holding back her grandchildren. The Creevey brothers, Luna and Neville were once again by each other just staring blankly ahead. The new Minister Kevin Entwhistle sat in the front row smiling cheerfully as he did in all his appearances.

Ron led her quite stiffly down the isle as others looked on. The awkwardness was mounting and Hermione wondered if they'd ever make it down the bleeding isle.

"I hope you're happy."

Hermione snapped her head toward Ron who's face was now set in stone it seemed like the words had barely escaped him he was so tight lipped. It was his tone that set fire to her though. So rude, condescending, and well twat-ish.

"Very much so," Hermione shot back.

"Who would have ever known Hermione Granger would be shagging Malfoy?"

"Who ever knew Ronald Weasley would be such a sore loser!"

"Who ever knew Hermione Granger would stoop so low!"

"Who ever knew Ronald Weasley could be such an immature prat!"

"Liar," Ron hissed.

"Me! The liar! Look who's talking Sir lie-a-lot!"

"I never led anyone on just to break their heart!"

"Don't you even go there with me!"

"I think I will."

Their steps had slowed and everyone in the church could see them sharing heated words. Harry looked toward them with a look of great worry also covering Mrs. Weasley's face. Lavender was trying to listen in from behind them but wasn't fruitful.

"You made your own bed! Hopefully one day you'll learn to grow up or at least to come up with better insults!" Hermione said these word with such a passion and so rapidly there was no mistaking their meaning.

They parted at the end of the isle and both went to their respective side. Through out the whole wedding they exchanged dark and dirty looks. This was watched with some satisfaction by Draco Malfoy in the very back of the church though no matter how he tried he couldn't catch Hermione's attentions.

* * *

The reception was in full swing so far Hermione had been able to avoid Mrs. Weasley or any of the Weasleys. The white tent was large and it provided a lovely view of the early fall leaves and old regal oak trees. She congratulated Ginny and Harry and quickly set off to find Draco.

So far in her search she had come up with nothing. She made her way to the corner of the tent to see Draco sitting my a table talking to a woman in front of him dressed in a business skirt and a flowery dress shirt.

"Draco?" Hermione said calling both of the peoples attention.

Draco remained seated and looked toward her with a bright smile. The girl who turned toward her, had very short spunky brown hair and striking blue eyes framed by black eye liner making them pop. Hermione at once hugged the woman.

It was Emma.

"Why hadn't you told me you were coming?" asked Hermione letting go of her niece.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," explained Emma, laughing at her confused Aunt.

"Auntie, I want you to meet someone," Emma reached behind her into the crowd and pulled out a respectable looking young man that looked rather familiar to Hermione.

"Aunt Hermione, this is Logan McCormack, my boyfriend."

McCormack had sport somewhat spiky brownish reddish hair and very dark eyes. He was a tall boy for his age and held the same kind of self importance as Draco sometimes had. Hermione shook his hand politely cursing herself for not remembering where she'd seen him before.

"Logan was head boy," Emma bragged linking her arm with him.

Draco smiled pulling on Hermione's waist lightly pulling her toward him, "Slytherin too," he chirped.

"His father's Kirley McCormack from the Weird sisters."

Draco nodded and asked Logan, "That means your grandmothers Catriona the old captain of the Pride of Portee?"

Logan grinned and nodded, "Right you are. I visit my grandmother in Northern Scotland every Thursday," this explained his Scottish accent.

"She absolutely loves Emma, her being a chaser as well," Logan kissed Emma gently on the forehead.

By now Hermione had been eased down into a chair slightly behind Draco watching the three of them chat happily. For the rest of the evening until Draco stood breaking off the conversation.

"Well, it was lovely to see you both but we really must be going"

Hermione snapped to at once, "What? I don't recall making any plans?"

Draco smiled secretively, "It's a surprise."

Hermione let her head lull against the back of her chair before standing, "What is it with the surprises today?"

Draco took her hand and lead her away from the tent while she still ranted on more to herself than anyone else.

"I mean come on, surprises are so over rated. Like a surprise party you have to hide behind Uncle Frank who always farts and then he farts when you're behind him and it's not at _all_ pleasant."

Draco lead her to the gardens deep inside the maze like walk way until they were in front of a small fountain with forgotten lily pads inside.

"Hermione."

"And don't even get me started on surprises that might sound great to you but then the other person has to act like a candle is the second coming of Jesus-"

"Hermione," Draco reached out this time to take her hands. Hermione realized with a sudden jolt he was kneeling at once her eyes widened and she felt big and puffy but didn't speak.

"Hermione, I love you. You are the smartest, most kind woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're funny, and beautiful and far more clever than you'll ever know. I love you."

Hermione throat felt oddly full like there was an air bubble stuck in their. Her skin felt dry and in general she felt like cold hard stone. Draco's hand slipped into his cloak pocket and back out with a small oval shaped box.

"Hermione," Draco began to crack open the little box, "Will you marry me?"

Time stopped. The wind didn't blow. The sounds from the nearby party were all but muted.

Hermione felt like she was whirling with millions of thoughts flying threw her head. A million voices.

_"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" _

_"And they haven't invented a spell a spell our Hermione can't do."_

_"You're the cleverest witch of your age."_

_"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted, I'm a girl!"_

_"Harry, don't you see? This... this is exactly why we need you... We need to know what it's r-really like... facing him... facing V-Voldemort."_

_"Hermione, will you go out with me?"_

_"You said to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time haven't we?"_

_"Use the force!" _

_"Hermione! You can't go!" _

_"Hermione, why'd you make me do this?" _

_"'Mione tell me you love me."_

Ron.

What about Ron?

How would he take this? Why was Draco even proposing?

They only been together a few months.

No she couldn't. Not now maybe some other time but not now.

Not without more time. She couldn't say no.

Hermione looked at Draco's hopeful face that was now slowly draining of all happiness as if he could read her thoughts.

She didn't want to break up she just didn't want to get married. She wasn't sure she was ready. If they were ready.

No, yes and no no.

What else could she say?

Hermione bent slightly guiding him back to the standing position with a slightly worried and unsteady look. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Can I think about it?"

* * *

The rest of the night had been awkward. Draco had convinced her to take the ring, to wear it. He seemed different after her answer, very secretive in a bad way. They had apparated home separate now laying in bed Hermione didn't have the comfort of his arms around her. He was on the other side of the bed turned away from her. She flipped on her back and breathed out slowly. He was long asleep his soft steady breaths was the only sound in the large room.

Hermione lifted her hand up in front of her. The diamond was stunning large but modestly cut. It had a rosy tent that Draco said would change to match anything she wore. It was Malfoy heirloom. Something all the brides wore. Something he'd given to her because he loved her.

Hermione turned toward her night table tucking her hand under her pillow. She sighed lightly and fell once more into a deep thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

I'M SICK! I HAVE THE BLOODY FLU! IT SUCKS I'VE NEVER HAD THE FLU BEFORE AND IT SUCKS! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL! I CAN'T SEE MY FRIENDS! I'M STUCK AT HOME WITH MY MOM WHO JUST STARES AT ME WHEN I MAKE A JOKE.

Until now I haven't been able to get a nice clear visual of Emma in my mind. I have a clear vision of everyone else. Hermy, Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and most specially Mrs. Weasley but as I was writing Emma's appearance was I would say Alexis Bledel. Odd I know her hair was much shorter in my mind like the hair Veronica Mars had in the first season but brown.

I have absolutely no idea why I wrote that but whatever.

I have a youtube and really want to put up like a trailer but no footage fits the bloody story lol. I will try again but I doubt it will upload.

Nothing of mine ever uploads right on youtube. Well peace.

P.S. I found Ol' Kevin Entwhistle out of Lexicon.

Elaina


	2. Coffee and the Pureblood Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)

This chapter is dedicated to the four athletes who were killed on a bus in a city very close to where I live. I fell so badly for their families. I mean they were so young and in college.

This chapter is dedicated to:

Tyler Williams

Scott Harmon

David Betts

Cody Holps

Rest in Peace.

* * *

"I asked her to marry me at the Potter and Weasley's wedding..." Draco finally confessed hollowly to his best mate, Blaise Zabini, as he moved out from behind his desk at Malfoy Industries.

"Are you kidding me?" was the only reply he received from the slanted eyed man.

Blaise stormy blue eyes hardened as he bit out harshly, "Why would you do that?"

Draco shrugged as he pulled another book from one of the shelves that covered the walls of the office-like room.

"Just seemed right, I guess," He opened the door on his richly carved desk with a struggling look, "I mean aren't women suppose to have wedding fever or something when their friends get married?"

The Italian rolled his eyes at his clearly hopeless friend, "Is Hermione Granger like most women?"

Draco paused his flipping threw the pages of the very old thick looking book which he had plunked from the shelf.

"I suppose not," he finally admitted.

"If anything that was quite possibly that worst time to propose to her. She had just had contact with Weasel King!" Blaise's glare softened toward his long time friend, "What did she say anyway?"

Draco sighed before retrieving yet another thick yellow looking book from the shelf behind him, "She said she need to think about it"

Blaise made a face and whistled, "Mate that sucks. You know she must have thought of Weasel King!"

That caught the Blonds attention who dropped his book and glared deeply at the man who had now tipped his chair back on two legs.

"What does Weasel Bee have to do with any of this?" he spat the name with an unnameable amount of loathing.

Zabini smirked briefly before his face became more sympathetic, "You know he was her only serious boyfriend and obviously the only one she ever imaged herself marrying. I imagine you put her in a right shock!"

Draco picked up the book numbly staring blankly at it, unreadable, as Blaise continued loudly.

"I mean come on this is Granger we're talking about! You guys have been together what? Three months? Maybe! Her and Weasel were together for two years! Years, okay?! No offense dude but you're paling in comparison"

Draco's only reaction to this was to blink. He seemed to be soaking all of this in the outside point of view from this tall black man. Connecting dots with this new information that had long been left a mystery.

"How have you guys been like since then?"

Draco shuffled the books on his desk, "Awkward to be honest. She rambles a lot around me," 'I thought it was cute' was lost somewhere after that, "but things are weird, off you know?"

Blaise gave Draco an almost lazy look with his arms tucked behind his head confidently, "This is why I stuck with the arranged Pureblood marriage with Daphne. Simple, partnership, I got Isabella and Georgio. I'm good, set to grow old. Bring on the grandchildren."

Draco shot him a look that could only be described as jealously.

"You think I don't want that! I want children! Your twins are the greatest kids I've ever met! Besides you got lucky Daphne is funny and not so whiny like Pansy was. I want to settle down! I just happen to want all that with a woman I happen to love!"

Blaise had made his way to the alcohol in the fancy looking bottles while Draco had ranted and was now holding two glasses.

"Yeah, well, here's to hoping you get all that, eh?"

Draco panted lightly from his rant just took the glass and drank in anyways after tipping his glass with Blaise.

* * *

"Coffee!"

Central London wasn't usually very sun and today was absolutely no exception. The clouds layered over the city sky like a collage of grays and dark whites. The dark almost dirty looking tall buildings stood tall almost closing around the apartment building like a box. The apartment wasn't to bad. The carpet was a crisp white and the walls were a sweet red. The furniture was sleek and new looking. There was TV that looking almost brand new and well kept. There was a small kitchen just off the living room that looked like it was just for looks. The bedroom was different story just the normal stuff filled the room a vanity, queen sized bed, and an old looking wardrobe. It was cluttered and crowded with clothes on the floor and the look of the room was dim not as bright as the other parts of the house. Inside of the room lied Emma Granger snoozing in her bed.

She turned in bed to the side and caught sight of her Aunt in her hand a cup coffee. She groaned and stuck her hand out for the coffee.

"Oh, no, Missy," Hermione denied her placing the cup of coffee on the vanity just in her sight but far out of reach.

"Die," Emma commanded bluntly.

"I'm just going to put it over here so nappy will have to get up."

"Die painfully."

"Will do dear, now I have to head to the office but I'll be back at noon to check up on you," Hermione said allowed rushing to the door wrapping her large rain coat styled jacket tightly around her.

Emma threw a pillow at her and grunted before throwing the blanket over her head and burrowing deeper into her bed.

Hermione watched her for a moment before turning to leave. She was stopped by Emma's voice from beneath the covers.

"He proposed didn't he?"

Hermione didn't turn and licked her chapped lips while staring at the door.

"...Yes..."

Emma jumped up from the bed with sudden energy and practically bounced over to Hermione dragging her back toward the bed where they both sat. Emma grabbed her Aunties hand and admired the diamond with a beaming smile.

"This is great! I told him about the gardens the moment he told me he planned to ask you. Oh my! Have you set a date yet?"

Hermione shifted her eyes awkwardly, "Actually, ummm... I'm thinking... We're not engaged."

Emma's face was filled with confusion, "Why ever not?"

"I need to think about it."

Emma let go of her Aunt's hands at once and rolled her eyes in an angry manner.

"Are you kidding me? This is exactly what _he _would want! My god, is that why? I can't believ-"

Hermione shot Emma a severally annoyed look, "Firstly, I don't know _who_ your talking about and I told Draco I wanted to think about it."

Her gaze dropped to her hand and the ring resting on her finger, "It's big really big and I want to be sure."

Emma still looked suspicious, "And this has nothing to do with Ronald Weasley."

Hermione snapped back up at her niece, "Absolutely not!"

Emma flinched back, "Jesus! Fine! Fair question!"

Hermione stood again stiffly, "Drink your coffee."

Hermione swung open the door and left as Emma spoke, "Yes, mummy, dearest."

* * *

"Splendid date, Mr. Malfoy. A walk in the park with ice cream? You're a pro. I'm going to have to lock you up or some French model will just steal you away from poor bookworm me," Hermione babbled on amusing herself as she battled with her melting ice cream cone.

Well that was just odd. You see Hermione Granger was on a bit of a mission. The objective was to defeat awkwardness for once and all. The only way to fight that she found was to become very talkative. Good news: Draco seemed to be eating it up.

Draco grinned and handed her yet another napkin, "Oh really?" Hermione nodded, "Tell me more."

Hermione added this napkin to about five thousand others she had wrapped around the cone.

"Her name will be Esmeralda and she will be from Sweden but speak only French for some reason unknown to man. She will have very straight blond hair and blue eyes look just like yourself but female version"

Draco laughed, "Are you implying that I'm conceited?" he swung her waist over to match his in almost careless manner.

"Why not at all, Mr. Malfoy" she answered happily.

He made a face and released her, "Why do you always call me that?"

Hermione shrugged and caught a bit of slipping vanilla ice cream with her tongue, "It suits you"

"You don't see me calling you Granger or Miss. Granger"

Hermione shot him a look, "Well, you can't call me that because you used it long ago in a rather rude way and I believe the Granger was accompanied by a word hmmm I believe it started with a m?"

Draco had to jog lightly to catch up with the now fast walking brunette, "Point taken."

Hermione glared at him lightly, "Sorry, we promised not to bring that kind of stuff up didn't we?"

Draco nodded and slide his arm around her walking forward, "That we did."

Then he leaned forward and said in a softer voice, "I love you."

Hermione smiled gently and lean into his embrace kissing him sweetly. After a moment she pulled back, "You taste like Cherries."

Draco scoffed and turn from her embrace in mock hurt, "I tell you I love you and you say I taste like cherry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics before reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt so to pull him down to her height, "It's true! and it's not a bad thing!" she then said in a quieter voice, "I love cherries."

With that she gave his collar another tug and met her lips with his.

* * *

Never ever let me do that again! I mean come on guys that was like for a month! Many many cases of writers block came with this chapie. Rearranging, re writing, and lots of are thingys. Still it's a bit small then what I had hoped but I'm having a very large muse problem to deal and breath.

I gave you a bit of fluff and Dramione in this chapter to it's all good I hope.

Anywho on this Ron thing that is really starting to annoy me quite a bit. RON WAS NEVER INTENDED TO BE THE BAD GUY! No I'm not going ton make him completely freak out and try and like rape old Mione or something equally crazy because that sounds like a soap opera! He's meant to be looked at like a sad character okay? Someone who made a very large mistake and is now paying for it. Okay I'm done raging.

So the thing is the flu well it absolutely sucks. I man like this is my weapon of mass destruction. I hope George Bush doesn't come after me. The amount of make up work is enough to make me want to cry. With all this career crap. Listen I'm in 8th grade that's not even bloody High School. I'm enjoying my four or so years before I have to worry about being grown. bills, housing, income, taxes, college doesn't exactly sound like a shit load of fun if you get what I'm saying here. Now if you'll excuse me I must return to coughing my very soul out.

Elaina

P.S. Look down at that blue button and think What would Jesus do?

Answer: He would review.


	3. A short history on the Spork

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Harry, we just spent three weeks in a hotel room fucking, if I'm not pregnant I'm going to have to question whether or not your a man!"

You see Ginny Weasley wasn't exactly known for her cursing or for her yelling. Harry Potter did not know what was going on with his new bride, at all. The newly named Mrs. Potter was not a very cussy person usually. She was witty and had a bit of a spark but she didn't have a dirty mouth. She was considered by many to be sweet and somewhat wise.

Than again the use of the word "Fucking" doesn't exactly scream wisdom.

Hermione Granger watched her friends from childhood vaguely wondering how Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter's Mother, would react to her daughters vulgar language.

Ginny stalked past her new husband snatching her wand from his hand and slammed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. Harry froze, his hand still in the form as if he was holding a wand for a moment still halfway in shock from his wife's words and actions.

His face took on a thoughtful look as his posture released into a hopeless like figure. He ran a hand threw his hair and slumped over on the newly weds couch in a mock stage dive landing straight on his head. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and crossed her arms from where she stood in front of the fireplace facing the couch and an upside down Potter.

"Is it good if she is pregnant? Or should I be guarding my... well my... my-"

There was a squeal from behind the bathroom door then a flash of blinding red that shot toward a now upright Harry Potter. Now normally displays of affection were alright with Hermione. As long as she didn't see any fluids or tongues she was good but as she watched her younger friend practically jumping her new husband Hermione got this distinct need to disapparate.

"Umm, I'm just going to, you know... leave now," Hermione called grabbing her coat and heading for the door with a last glance toward the couple.

Harry who seemed to be trying to cope with this waved weakly before trying to support his wife.

* * *

"Where are you off to so chipper and happy this morning?" asked Draco from where he sat in the apparation chambers of the Malfoy Manor with his book.

"Oh," Hermione answered a little spoked seeing as she hadn't known he was there. "Umm, Mrs. Weasley invited me over for a quick Breakfast, do you want to come?"

Draco stood and walked over to her and grabbed her scarf from the open closest rack leaning very close to her.

"I'll pass we have some business partners coming in from Japan today so I'll be at the office late tonight."

Hermione nodded and toyed with the end of her scarf, "Don't work hard now."

He smiled showing off his amazingly straight and perfectly white teeth, "I love you."

She gave him a quite peck and was gone leaving Draco with a arm on the wall leaning in toward nothing up empty cold air.

* * *

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked from the porch of the old creaky house.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted with a smile as she climbed the wooden stairs.

Mrs. Weasley swung open the door from the kitchen and made her way toward the omelette's and eggs while yelling, "Hermione's here boys! Come on now, Breakfast will be really in just two shakes of a dragons tail!"

Hermione pulled off her scarf and coat setting each on the side of a couch.

"Dear, why are you wearing such warm clothing it's the beginning of June!" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Oh, I have to head up north this morning to interview someone for my next story," she explained settling into a seat at the dinning table.

Mrs. Weasley scooped a mountain eggs on her plate with a smile, "Hermione, our little journalist."

Just them there was a rustling and a boom with a large cloud of smoke popping up at the end of the stairs.

"Bloody Hell!!"

They were wrestling... well, more like Fred and George were jumping Ron.

Hmmm, odd.

"Boys! Boys!" Mrs. Weasley rustled toward the boys and snapped at them with her dish rag.

"We have company!" She shrieked waving her rag toward Hermione, "Sit down!"

The boys all paused and looked at Hermione. Ron's face she noticed suddenly became stormy and sullen. Fred and George however were no sporting matching grins as they practically bounced toward Hermione taking the two seats besides her leaving Ron to sit at her front.

"So 'Mione," Fred flicked some hair from his face in a way that invoked the up most annoyance in Hermione.

"What'cha been doing?" George finished matching his twins actions to a T.

Hermione stifled a laugh, "Oh well you know. Work, I actually have this interview with-"

"Interesting, just a few questions, I heard from a very trusted source that Malfoy got his family's engagement ring from his Gringotts Vault you wouldn't happen to kn-?"

"Guys!" It was Ron who had been rolling his eyes every other moment and it seemed now was reddening.

"Hush, Ronniekins, the _adults_ are speaking."

Ron made a movement with his fork which sent his eggs flying into Fred's eye. Fred fell back rubbing his wound but George on the other hand launched himself forward and tackled Ron with a spork.

Yes, a Spork.

If you would just now pause for this brief history of the Spork. Sporks were first created by the fast food industry so they could save plastic. Save money. Be cheap.

End of story.

Now please look at the freeze frame.

A curly headed woman her hands covering her mouth in shock. A fiery headed gangly man clutching his left eye yelling "It burns!" in agony. A plump old lady who had been torn away from her humming rushing toward her youngest son. Who was falling back in his chair from the attack being launched by one of his older brother's who's weapon of chose it would seem was spork.

A spork

A _spork._

Not even a butter knife but a spork.

A spork.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was packed as always when Hermione arrived just before her Lunch hour.

She spotted Harry speaking in hushed tones with someone a worried look on his face from the moment she entered the room. She also spotted to her slight anger and complete shock a familiar shaggy mop of red hair.

_Hermione, _

_Can you meet me for lunch in about fifteen minutes? Leaky Cauldron? It's important._

_Harry_

Hermione Granger knew a brief worried letter from her friend when other would think it was nothing out of the ordinary. During the years if Ron and Harry's absence Hermione had learned to read between the lines of letters. She found patterns in the boys handwriting. Ron never closed his O's completely when something bad was happening. Harry however was harder to read. If something was frightening him he became distant and almost cold.

Just like this letter.

Something was terribly wrong, this justified Hermione asking Olivia to cover for her so she could leave for the Leaky Cauldron ASAP.

Now looking back at her choices and worry Hermione's mind began to jump as to if she had been wrong. Was this just another one of Harry's peacemaking setups he had been so famous for since the Weasley's party? No surely he wouldn't... he was one of the few people Hermione had told of the proposal. He knew what was going on with her why would he do that. Sure Harry wanted his friends to live happily ever after like he seemed to be doing but he wouldn't do this.

He wouldn't... would he?

As Hermione approached their table her steps became more rigid and slow. This gave them both plenty of time to see her coming.

"Hey, Hermione, have a seat," Harry greeted in a sad excuse of cheerfulness in his voice. He also ran a hand threw his hair.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Hermione finally snapped as she slid into the seat, "Stop that!" Harry's hand shot down immediately recognizing the motherly tone Hermione had used. Ron had even jumped a bit.

"Now, tell me this instant what has got you both in such a tizzy?!" she demanded.

Ron remained perfectly silent taking another gulp of his butterbeer leaving Harry to answer the question.

"We have a few problems you know the Ministry has been rounding up the last few death eaters right?"

Hermione nodded, "Well, they can't find one... this one is very powerful and the Ministry fears she might try to become the next Voldemort or something."

"She?" Hermione asked in shock.

Ron suddenly came out of his ravine, "Yeah she. Lacerta Lestrange."

* * *

Bum Bum Bum!! Cliffie! I thought I'd might try some death eater stuff in this one sense it was sorta not magical in the last. So lets hope my plot doesn't suck it will be my first kinda thing like that. Anywho I am cured from the FLU!

The skies clear!

Birds sing!

Rabbits... do Rabbit things I'd rather not name.

Anywho I did expect more reviews since I got that big feed back on whether or not you guys wanted a sequel.

If you do review though could you answer some questions for me?

How do you feel about how I write Hermione/Draco?

Have your feelings changed toward Ron?

Do you really like Mrs. Weasley all that much?

More Emma?

Which couple do you prefer Draco/Hermione or Ron/Hermione?

Ellie bear


	4. Chipple Chipple and Going all the way

Disclaimer: Not I don't own anything beside the trait in which I forget to do these every other chapter.

Okay my Beta needs to talk to me because it's been a bit flaky. If your having real life problems I completely understand but you need to tell me. Please Please contact me soon.

* * *

"Where is the thing?" Hermione asked Draco who had just walked into the kitchen behind her. She was completely and utterly absorbed in her cooking.

After all it was Draco's birthday and she hadn't those recipes gotten from Mrs. Weasley at the spork massacre for nothing.

"What _thing_?" He asked peeking over her shoulder.

Hermione bristled him away slightly and started opening and shutting the draws of the counters very fast in search.

"You know, the things that you do the thing with, you know how they flop flop, thop thop, chipple chipple?"

Draco paused for a moment trying to decipher what his girlfriend had just said and finally came up with a reply.

"Have you become completely and utterly insane over the last few days and I not have noticed?"

Hermione shot him a short half glare before returning to her brutal search, "Actually, Hermione is trying to cook something for her boyfriend because it's his birthday"

"Was speaking in third person not one of the signs of insanity?"

This time Hermione didn't even both to glare at him as she swept a pair of tongs out from a shelf.

"Aha! The thing!"

"Umm, love, those would be tongs."

Now she glared, "You know what Mr. Snotty, why don't you just go sit over there and hope I don't poison your food."

Draco smirked and but took a seat at the counter as he was told but not without comment.

"Why didn't you just let the House-elfs do that? Or at least just let me take you out to eat."

Hermione answered that without even turning around, "Because even though your house-elfs are now finally getting payed I've given them the weekends off-"

"Which they ignore and still work."

"Plus you can take me out to dinner at any time this is different," She turned smiling with a huge fluffy looking pizza gracing a tray.

She set the food down in from of him with a satisfied look over her work.

Draco made a face and turned up to look at her, "This is great but, ummm, why did you need tongs?"

Hermione thought on it for an awkward moment while cutting them both some pizza before saying, "Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies."

"You have got to stop hanging around with the twin Weasels," he rolled his eyes and readied his fork and knife over the slice of pizza.

Hermione hurried to chew the bite she had just taken to stop him, "What in Merlin's name are you about to do to that poor innocent slice of Pizza?"

Draco gave a fake pause for thought, "Ummm, let's see, I was planning on eating it."

Hermione hit arm, "Put that fork and knife away! You are suppose to eat it with your hands!"

Draco dropped his fork and knife then with apprehensive look picked up the pizza with his pale hands and took a small bite. His eyes lit up as he chewed and nodded happily while taking another much larger bite. Hermione gave him a look of approval and turned back to hers. This was probably the only time they had spent together for about two whole weeks. Hermione hadn't returned to work she had taken a leave and she now spent all her time doing research on you guessed it.

Lacerta Lestrange.

So far Hermione found out that she was named for the Lacerta constellation. A constellation of a Lizard no less.

She was home schooled by her mother Bellatrix.

She was now at the age of twenty-four.

From a portrait she had found Lacerta had the same dark beauty as her mother but a slightly smaller nose.

Hermione also found that Bellatrix had passed on her amazing cruelty to her daughter.

She had also found out from Draco to her great discomfort that she had been betrothed long ago to Draco.

They were cousins, ewww.

Besides that Harry and Ron were both sure that they would soon know where Lestrange was hiding and they'd be able to ambush her. Speaking of Ron, somehow Hermione and Ron had been about to work together but not after several awkward tries.

Many hallways seemed far to small.

Somehow though they were able to work still and remain for most of the time focused. After all they did both have a strong common goal.

Taking the threat of another dark lord out.

"So this cooking thing wasn't so bad. The kitchen isn't a total mess and I don't smell anything burning."

Draco's words pulled her sluggishly out from her thoughts.

"I would say food for thought but you seem to already have some," Draco stated before drinking some more of his butter beer.

Hermione just nodded numbly and returned to her Pizza leaving a puzzled Draco to a silent birthday dinner.

* * *

Mexico was hot. Reallyc really hot. So humid Hermione felt slippery almost. She perfered to drink her water not breath it. Just ahead of her Harry was peeking out from where the Trio was hiding just to see if they had found Lestrange's camp out. Ron was close behind her, uncomfortably close. The both of them had her sandwiched between them like she was sort of princess and they her body guards. It was really starting to get on her nerves. The whole reason she was here was because Harry wanted to face evil right this time around. Of course nothing would ever make up for leaving Hermione behind like so weak little house on the prairie woman but it would have only done worse to leave her behind a second time.

Hermione hungry for a fight, a duel. The adrenaline, the excitement, having her senses up to their maximum peeks. With Harry and Ron protecting her it would be practically impossible for her to get that. She'd have to lose them some time during the fight.

Suddenly, Harry jumped out from behind the tree loudly and cast a stunning curse that zoomed it's way toward Lacerta's figure. Ron and herself jumped out from behind the tree and stood with Harry both their wands ready and already pointed toward Lacerta. Lacerta it would seem hadn't noticed the Trio or the curse that was now only just a foot from her chest. She continued in her own little world gathering wood. The spell finally got to her but to the Trio's shock Lacerta's figure simply disappeared in a shimmery movement like nothing but a ripple in the water.

Harry and Ron's face's scrunched up with confusion and growing alarm. Hermione was about to mirror their looks when she came to a sudden realization.

_An illusion._

"Oh, no!" Hermione bit out before sweeping to look behind her.

"Oh, no, is right little Mudblood."

Harry spooked at the sound of someone behind him behind and seemed completely shock at his stupidity. Turning a somewhat protective stance ahead of Hermione, Ron stood with a look of pure hatred on his face.

The dark haired beauty smirked evilly and motioned to her lackeys to surround the group. The trio all backed up their backs forming a triangle shape.

The first thing Hermione noticed about Miss. Lestrange was the countless portraits she had seen and the photos could never have portrayed the beauty the woman in front of her held. Lacerta had a heart shaped face framed by a well defined widows peak. Her skin was a cross between ivory and olive pale but just enough to seem timeless and elegant. Her grey almost colorless eyes seemed to look right through Hermione. She worn a simple thin black silk dress with long tight sleeves. The whole dress clung to her body at some points and it's grip lessened at others.

She knew she was beautiful, Hermione could tell. The way she walked the way her clear eyes slithered over Hermione in a slow almost bored air. With one look she seemed to mock Hermione and everything Hermione was.

"So this is the little Mudblood who stole my Betrothed. Quite unfortunate, I really wouldn't mind you having him. A dirty coward he is running off the Greece like some sort of sissy boy who just spilled tea on his new shirt," The lean figured gave a long airy sigh and slinked forward just a bit more.

Each member of the Trio eyed all the armed death eaters who glared at them each with his own smirk. Each one to the Trio's minds were looking for weak point. Somewhere to attack, to gain the upper hand.

"I had thought he had better taste though... Not only a mudblood, but you? A plain old jane. Brown Hair, Brown eyes, and not the best figure might I add," she paused.

The Trio all visibly tensed harry and Ron shot Hermione somewhat worried looks waiting to see how she was about to handle this verbal attack. Hermione's face remained perfectly calm but inside she was fuming.

And she didn't know why.

She had known this all along wondered why Draco had settled for her, the bookworm, when he would be with any woman he wished. But something in her mind could not connect the dots as to why this woman, this child of evil, was affecting her.

"Still, I am just a bit curious really..." a wide smirk spread across her face as her sly gaze torn from Hermione and on to Ron.

"Tell me Weasley, what do you think? Was she fucking Malfoy when she was still in puppy love with you? Or maybe that's why it took you so long to get her to go all the way with you? Hmm? Please do tell me your thoughts."

Ron's chin tighten considerably and the grip on his wand tightened as well. Hermione felt a blush fall to her cheeks, how had she known about her and Ron?

Lacerta was enjoying this far to much to stop anytime soon she was at the point on grinning now, "You really should have stayed with Weasley, Mudblood. The thoughts you got him to think? The dreams he had imagined for your and his future are really cut out for fairy tales," suddenly her eyes flashed with a bolt of deep dark grey and her voice lost all taunting, "You should have stayed with Weasley."

Now one can say when exactly the fight started or who started it for that matter. But at once the Trio had broken apart and all went after two each. She suddenly became aware of everything going on around her.

Every movement, every feeling.

Hermione felt something awaken in her and barely noticed her movements. She shot curses left and right dunked, dodged, and dipped so much and yet did not feel dizzy. She was in her own little world with one thing and one thing only running threw her mind.

_Win._

She felt her grip on her wand loosen and felt the cool wood slide out from her slender hands and collide gently on the forest floor bed. She caught the sudden smile on her opponents faces and felt hers move into one of pure panic. In the corner of her eye she saw that both Harry and Ron were to caught up in their very own battles. She was alone now she'd have to get out of this on her own.

Their was no Draco to pop out of nowhere and save her.

No Harry.

No Ron.

She suddenly knew what Ron and Harry had both tried to shield her from. War was not fun. No amount of adrenaline could make this situation funny or exciting. This was scary. This was dangerous.

This was war.

The two assailants suddenly speed toward her from she had once assumed a safe distance. At the last moment she felt herself swerve to the right they both kept barreling to where she had been only minutes before at a speed making it almost impossible for them to stop. Hermione bent down quickly and retrieved her wand finally stunning of one the death eaters.

The other turned with his own wand before Hermione could react and yelled in a menacing voice, "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione had but a split second to marvel at her luck that this big old beast had used such a basic curse and not the killing curse.

At one she was thrown back her body moved like fluid one back flip and a almost another when she hit the ground, her head producing a defining thunk.

She also heard a crack in her left wrist from where she had tried to caught herself before crashing just a before a tree. The crack preceded the pain for about 5 seconds.

When the pain hit, the pain _hit_.

Hermione took in a sharp breath and gave out as loud whimper against her will feeling white hot tears spill out from her eyes on their own accord.

"HERMIONE!" she heard a familiar grunty voice yelled.

More yells proceeded and finally she saw the red head man come rushing toward her from where she still lay up against a thick tree.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Merlin, I told Harry this was bad idea. DAMN IT!"

"I'm fine... Ron, go help- Ron, I think- I think Harry has Lacerta," She felt herself gasp out in a voice weaker than what she would prefer. The pain was beginning to lessen but she was beginning to feel herself slip. She was starting to feel like she was nothing but a shadow almost.

Her image was starting to blur around the edges and close in on her sight. She saw the red blob nod and bent down to her hands.

The last thing she felt was a dry, rough, kiss on her unbruised hand. She didn't have time to grunt or groan in protest before the darkness finally drowned her.

* * *

Am I moving to fast? Maybe? Tell me that's what I'm really wondering.

So the fighting scene wasn't all that I had hoped but I didn't want Hermione be some sort of warrior princess. This was her first real fight besides the ones in the books so it's been a while. Plus here everything is amped up just that much more. I think it could have been better but fight scenes aren't my strong point.

I think anyways. This is my first.

Anyways the 25th was my 14th birthday so I expect alot of reviews as a late birthday gift just think one more year and I'll be able to finally get a bloody job!

Goodness that sounded so geeky.

Rainy 'laina


	5. Footspray and a livid Pureblood

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.

The last chapter sucked didn't it? Well you guys could have at least of told me! Seriously I'm getting nervous that I'm butchering this thing here.

REVIEW GOOD OR BAD!

Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my Beta here's some Draco/Ron grrr for you.

* * *

Hermione hated hospitals.

The reason went without saying, hospitals had never come through in her life. They had never saved any of her loved ones. They only housed the dead, giving families false hope, and then dropping it all with a few simple words.

The whole act seemed heartlessly cruel to her.

Because of this profound hatred of hospitals she knew where she was before she opened her eyes, moved her fingers, or even took a deep breath.

Hospitals were always cold and hard. You could always find the same white tile floors that clinked and clunked with the arrival of bad news on the scrub shoes of doctors and nurses. There was never comforting warm fuzzy carpet in a hospitals. The beeps and ticks of countless machines ran together in an almost techno beat that sounded so annoying it set Hermione's hairs on end.

Hermione knew where she was without even opening her eyes.

She was in St. Mon-

Wait, what was that?

"Sir, I'm sorry but your not allowed to go in at the request of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Pott-" The woman's voice was cut off but a more fierce demanding one.

"I don't give a damn who requested anything that is my bloody fiancée in there and this hospital be damned! I'm going to see her!"

"Sir, we need you to calm down, your upsetting-"

"Do you have any idea who I am!? Any idea in your little empty skull? I am Draco Malfoy! My family practically owns this place-!"

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think your doing here?" That voice Hermione knew for certain was Ron's. She got out of bed before she had even thought of anything.

I could see out of the clear wide window in the wall between her room and the hall. The nurse slowly backing away from the red head and the blonde. Hermione made her way to the door just to hear the blondes brittle reply.

"Weasel! Should have known you'd be to blame for this!"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell them both off when she heard another voice speak exactly what she was thinking.

"You too bloody dolts had better shut the hell up! I swear to god if you two don't grow up I'll have the both of you thrown from the hospital!"

The two man turned their heads sharply to the short woman behind Ron who was fuming and looked uncannily like her Aunt.

She continued on her rant as though she didn't see their shocked faces, "I don't care how much money you've donated and I don't give a damn if you helped destroy Voldemort himself! I can, however, guarantee that if the two of you don't get your freakishly tall asses in the waiting room I will personally hex you back to where ever your mothers popped you out!"

Silence.

"Is that clear!?" she barked out.

The two men looked troubled but both moved swiftly behind her and returned to the waiting room where Harry and Ginny both sat nervously.

Needless to say Hermione was completely awake by now only leaned lightly against the door frame.

Now without the two tall men blocking her view Emma caught sight of Hermione.

"Auntie! You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," she murmured in a voice softer than she would have liked.

Hermione's voice was loud enough however to catch everyones attention including Harry and Ginny's.

"Hermione!"

Hermione shot them all a small death glare, "Yes, that so happens to be my given name, moving on-"

"You should be in bed," Ron scolded her at once.

Ron made a movement to pick Hermione up and at once Draco temper flared moving forward to block him with a killer glare.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you so much as even touch her!"

The two looked like they were about to get into in when Hermione spoke up much more firm and louder this time.

"How about I walk myself to the bed? Huh? What is it about two feet? Somehow I think I'll make it," Her voice was soaked with sarcasm and her thumbs were both pointed toward the small bed.

Ginny laughed and Emma smirked both avidly watching the three men's expressions. Draco was the first to follow Hermione in and helped her to get situated back in bed before offering Emma and Ginny the only chairs in the room. Draco then took his place by the bed while Harry stood at the end of he bed close to where his wife sat. Ron was the last to enter moodily taking Hermione's other side leaning against the outdoor window.

There was a silence in which Hermione looked around the room waiting for someone to speak up and inform of how she got from Mexico to St. Mongos.

Still no one spoke.

"So... anyone wanna fill me in?" Hermione finally asked.

"About what?" asked Ron clearly not thinking before talking.

Hermione's sarcasm struck that at once as she turned slightly to get a better look at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe why I'm in a Hospital?"

"Because these idiots put you in danger," Draco spoke up at once his arms which had been closed pulled apart in a smooth movement.

Ron was livid at the Pure-bloods statement and pointed his finger rigidly toward him over Hermione's bed.

"Do you honestly think I'd put her any danger, what so ever!?"

"It's sort of obvious Weasel that you already have," he sneered before adding, "A number of times."

"Wooo!" Emma cut in with a nervous chuckle, "Ding ding, timeout!"

Hermione could see talking to Ron or Draco was going to get her no where. Her gaze flickered toward the two still locked in a death glare if there ever was one.

"Harry? You wanna explain maybe?"

Harry sighed stepping closer while running a hand threw his hair, "You passed out soon after the fight started. Yhe Healers said it was because of the pain of your broken wrist combined with exhaustion"

"You should have rested before the fight 'Mione."

_(Flashy back)_

_"Love? You coming to bed anytime soon?" called the fully awake voice of Draco Malfoy from the open door of the study._

_Hermione was slumped over a desk where she had been snoozing but jerked up at the sound of his voice. She rustled some papers that were now somewhat moist._

_"I'll be there soon, I just have to... finish up something right here"_

_That wasn't very effective in getting rid of Draco as Hermione had hoped. She felt him enter into the room and finally felt his cool hands on her tense shoulders. _

_His hands began to work on her shoulders as he spoke in her ear, "You've been working yourself to death come to bed."_

_Hermione admitted herself tempted but didn't have to decide for a sharp tap of an owls claw hit the window._

_Hermione stood and accepted the letter from the owl which she now saw was non other than Hedwig and ripped it open eagerly not catching the dirty look Hedwig shot Draco before flying back out._

_"I have to go," was all Hermione said as she strode out of the room slipping on her cloak and checking to make sure she had her wand._

_Draco watched her leave knowing that Potter must have called on her and gripped the back of the chair she had been seated in before leaving the room for his and Hermione's chambers _

_(End Flash Back)_

"Oh," Hermione breathed out suddenly cringing at how silly and weak that all sounded.

Exhaustion? How damsel in distress could you get? Well, at least Harry said passed out and not fainted.

God no, not fainted.

"Miss. Granger?"

Everyone's head turned to the same short woman who had tried to calm down Draco.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Your free to go just sign some of these papers," she ushered forward and handed Hermione the papers and a quill.

"You can just leave those with the front desk," her eyes drifted toward Harry and she blushed be quickly left once she caught Ginny's glare.

"Do you guys really glare this much?" Emma asked absently picking at the fake plant that was poking her.

She went ignored, Hermione kept on asking more questions, "So did you get Lestrange?"

Harry looked crescent fall, "No, we got the others but she got away but Ron wounded her real good, she's going to be more easy to track now"

"Who says she won't just heal herself?"

"The wounds were on her wand arm it's physically impossible, she wouldn't dare come to St. Mongos she knows we've got her," Harry stated with a nod of smugness toward Ron who's face mirrored Harry's.

"Well, you should be out tracking her!" Hermione half yelled.

"Calm down, we got Neville on it," Hermione held in a scoffed.

Neville Longbottom we never known for his skill in tracking spells. More like when he was looking for a Unicorn he found some foot spray.

Don't ask.

"We'll find her and bring her in once we get word from Neville, don't worry" Ron said catching her worried look.

"Well, I know one thing," Draco said taking the papers that Hermione had just finished signing from her hands.

He helped Hermione out of the bed, "We are going home."

Hermione was about to protest when Harry rushed toward the window where Neville's Owl, Eria, was waiting impatiently clutching a letter in her beak.

Harry ripped open the letter without worry or care now with Ron looking over his shoulder. Hermione pulled away from Draco watching Harry's green eyes scan the ripped paper growing bigger with every word.

"Harry? What is it?"

Ron's face went white with shook, "Lestrange is at the Burrow."

* * *

I had to drag myself threw this chapter nothing seemed to fit but this was the best out of it all. Something has happened in my life recently that have made my writing like my only escape. So I'll be doing this a lot more often until my life gets a whole lot more sorted out. It's not good but I'll just have to deal with it.

Elaina


	6. A time to rest

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Gaily I lived as ease and nature taught,_

_And spent my little life without a thought,_

_And am amazed that Death, that tyrant grim,_

_Should think of me, who never thought of him,_

_René Francois Regnier_

* * *

"Ginny, you, and Emma alert the Ministry."

Hermione already had on her cloak over her hospital robe and was currently in search of her wand.

Ginny threw her husband a worried look before taking a baffled Emma by her arm and rushing down the hall with her.

Harry was speaking in hushed heated tones with Ron. Hermione, however didn't notice seeing as she was already butting heads with Draco.

"Draco, I need to go."

"Are you kidding! You just got out of the hosp-"

"Draco," she yelled this time holding her hand out for what she was sure he had.

"I need my wand," she gritted out between her clenched teeth. Every moment could mean death for who ever crossed Lacerta's path. She didn't have time for Draco's possessive streak to come shinning through right now.

Draco eyed her with her unbrushed frizzy hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, her eyes alight with anger and impatient. Slowly he pulled her wand out of his robes and placed it in her hands.

"Thank y-"

"I'm going with you."

"Wha-!" Hermione was just about to burst out in her rant on how she was not a child and could handle taking care of herself when Harry chipped in a stern annoyed tone.

"Excuse me, but this is a very dangerous-"

"I'm well aware, Potter. The fact we're in this very hospital can be contributed to the danger of being part of your life," Draco replied dryly.

"Hey, as much as I'd enjoy you to watch you two work out your problems, I'd like to go and check on my mother!" Ron bit out suddenly already half way out the door.

Hermione stepped forward closer to Ron, "I agree with Ronald, we need to stop bickering and go check out the Burrow."

Harry and Draco's eyes remained locked on each other for a few moments before Harry turned away toward Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

The Burrow was in complete ruins. Hermione remembered when she was still in muggle schools and they learned about World War Two. Hermione remembered sitting on the edge of her chair and watching the two decades too old movie, watching as builds blew to pieces, fire erupting from every piece of debris.

If one such as Draco who had never seen the Burrow wouldn't have ever guessed that a house had once been on these grounds. Wooden panels covered in that rosy soft red paint were everywhere nails poking out every which way. Almost every piece was on fire or had a flame growing on it. The pigs and chickens lay slain near their homes; deep dark clouds covered the sky leaving a starless night. The moon would peek out from the cloud every once and a while to give the group a slip of light.

Once they arrived Draco scanned the area keeping his snide comments to himself for which Hermione was fully grateful. Hermione started to move forward toward the biggest pile of rubble where the house had once been.

"I'm going to go look for- them," Hermione whispered before setting forward in a slight run feeling Draco follow her.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley?"

Draco was walking with his back to Hermione now his eyes narrowing where the forest began. His wand was held expertly in his pale hands and his eyes didn't waver.

"Hermione?"

The brunette rushed forward pulling large pieces of wood up cutting her hands on the nails. Draco joined her making the work go by fast.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione almost screamed she could feel her heart starting to swell.

The final board was lifted off the old short woman's body and Hermione felt her stomach leap into her throat. Mrs. Weasley's hair was matted with blood and bits of her beloved house. She was bare foot, deep cuts traveled up and down her chubby legs. Her apron was still tied around her waist but the smell of whatever she must have been cooking had long been drown by the coppery smell of blood. Her hair had come loose from it's bun and cascaded around her head like a brilliant white red speckled sun. Her face had lots of scratches but only one large gash from her ear to her mouth.

"Bill? Bill stop teasing Charlie, you know he doesn't like that," Mrs. Weasley scolded clearly delirious.

"I'll get Weasley," Draco stated quietly swiftly stepping away toward where they'd last seen the red head.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione patted the old woman's forehead brushing off a few short white strands of hair.

"Hermione? Hermione, dear, is that you?" Her voice now sounded more real like maybe she was snapping out of it.

Hermione grasp onto the old woman's scratched up hand, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, Yes, I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay."

"Is Ron okay?" the old womans voice groggy voice asked.

Hermione felt burning tears coming to her eyes now. Even when this woman was so terribly hurt she still thought of her children.

Hermione nodded sniffling, "Yeah, he's fine, he's with Harry."

The older woman's small frame began to taking in small fanatic breaths.

"Hermione, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Hermione vowed clasping the old woman's hand harder.

"Promise me you'll look after Ron for me," Hermione could feel her throat tightening at her every word.

Hermione's voice broke, "Mrs. Weasley your gonna be okay-"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm stupid, Hermione. I know my curses, I've only got a bit longer."

The old woman paused her sad eyes traveling up Hermione's face.

"Please, Hermione," Hermione could not hold in a soft sob, "Please, he's my baby boy."

Hermione pressed her head up to where her's and Mrs. Weasley's hands were joined and nodded as her frame gently shook in grief.

She lift her head with a deep breath, "Okay, okay, Mrs. Weasley, I'll do it, I promise."

"Thank you," The old woman's breathing became softer, "Lord knows I do worry for the boy."

Hermione nodded sniffling again, "It's okay, just rest, every things going to be fine, I promise, just rest."

Mrs. Weasley nodded lightly and laid back further on the ground. Her chest wasn't moving so much anymore. Suddenly her arms and legs lost all tension and went limp. The muscles in her face relaxed completely and fell.

Hermione knew then that Molly Prewett Weasley was dead.

She had joined her husband and three of her sons up somewhere beyond the clouds and the sky.

"Rest now..."

* * *

Next chapter: Funeral, Ron's break down, and how the other Weasleys died.

Ellie

P.S: review please I'll be you a cyber cookie(And yes I do realize how gay that sounds but I need results)


	7. Saying nothing at all in 8 words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A brief candle; both ends burning  
An endless mile; a bus wheel turning  
A friend to share the lonesome times  
A handshake and a sip of wine  
So say it loud and let it ring  
We are all a part of everything  
The future, present and the past  
Fly on proud bird  
You're free at last.

Charlie Daniels

* * *

"Dearly departed we gather here today to honor and lay to rest Molly Annelle Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was sweet caring woman, a supportive wife, a dedicated loving mother. Mrs. Weasley had a kindness about her that could never be measured. She took it upon herself to take care and guide children who were not even her own. In this she influenced other who shall remember her forever in their hearts, because of this she has become in a way immortal."

Hermione felt a squeezed on her hand and looked up where Draco gave a short reassuring smile as though saying 'I'm here'

Diutius Nex: Curse used to cause a lingering death. Literally means longer death. Not widely used therefore not illegal in Britain.

That was what Molly Weasley had died from. It was not blood loss and it in no way was connected to the scratched, gashes, and bruises Hermione Granger had spotted on the kind old woman's body. Hermione could only remember that now, the woman who laid in that coffin didn't look like she even had so much a cut on her pale pale skin.

Hermione raked her gaze back across the coffin and caught sight of what was left of the Weasleys.

Ginny was sobbing hopelessly into Harry's shoulder. You could see the smallest of bumps through her solid black mourning dress but then perhaps Hermione was just imagining it. Harry's face was quivering and flinching as though something was tearing at him from the inside. Fred and George were there too both wearing expensive black suits. Their heads were bowed and Hermione even thought she had caught sight of a tear falling from George's face.

Emma stood by respectfully her head bowed a sad look on her face. Her hair was up in a tight ballerina bun and Logan held her hand beside her in support also donning a suit though this one looked dingier than the twin's.

What disturbed her far more of the tall tan man that stood off to the side of this group looking so cold and alone. Hermione's watched Ron's now darkened blue eyes lift from the coffin that contained his mother's body and met with that of Hermione's.

He wore a suit of black, his shoulders seemed bigger in this outfit. His flaming hair was being swept around by the unceasing wind yet he did not sway and his eyes seemed to refuse to squint. He blinked slowly but his head and his eyes for that matter never moved from Hermione's broken swollen doe eyes.

Hermione felt another wave of sadness wash over her but not for the woman's body in front of her but for this son. For Ron. His eyes showed only one question, one feeling, one thought.

Why?

Hermione felt Draco's hand pull her closer to him and his arm wrapped around her waist snuggling her in a comforting but possessive action. Ron's eyes moved toward Draco and met his fierce glare with blankness.

"...Molly Weasley may her soul rest in peace" the priest finish and moved toward Fred to give his condolences.

Draco maneuvered Hermione around the hole where the coffin was now being dropped into the grave slowly.

"It's just so weird to think about her not being here," Hermione kept shifting her eyes on and off the grave, "Being in_ there._"

Draco moved his hand up and down Hermione's arm causing friction and whispered in her ear, "She in a better place now."

Hermione crossed her arms enjoying the reassuring feeling of Draco's warmth. She wanted to make it to the Manor before she really broke down. If she could just make it through the day she's be fine, just fine.

Really.

"I know that," she muttered softly but grew louder and continued uncomfortabe, "I just can't help but want her back."

Draco nodded, Hermione was very shocked at first to see how supportive he had been of her. He help out with funeral arrangements secretly of course for no one knew how Ron would react and didn't want to find out. Even the Manor was to be the sight of the wake they were now all headed to, with the Weasley house being demolished practically.

Hermione couldn't help but glow a bit on the inside. This man, this wonderful, sweet, caring, warm, guy was hers, all hers. And she could make this permanent. She could marry him, have kids with him, grow old with him. She really could.

"So you guy ready to go?" Harry had made his way toward them leaving Ginny who were both speaking in quiet tones. His voice was husky and tight, obviously thick with emotion.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The patio at the Malfoy Manor was clouded from view by forests of trees which lined a long hilly back yard. Everlasting rose bushes lined the stairs that lead the way down from the patio to the yard. All was quiet as if no one was there, only the soft rumble of mourners could be heard.

Hermione was leaning up against the ledge railing, her mind racing through memories of Mrs. Weasley like a movie reel. Draco was try his best to entertain the guests and keep everything going and had regrettably left her on the empty patio outside the house. The twins had left early feeling distinctly uncomfortable using the obvious lie of having a meeting with the CEO of Zonkos. Ginny was in Hermione's private study napping on one of the couch's Harry watching over her. Ron, however seemed to have disappeared the moment they all arrived at the Manor.

"Really makes you think eh?" Ron's usual grunt of a voice, only little feeling returning to it.

Hermione turned and saw the red head on the same rail as her his pose mirroring hers. She turned back returning her gaze to the yard.

"Yeah, it does."

"One day your life will flash before your eyes," Little flames of his hair fell into his eyes as blue met brown again briefly.

"Carl W. Buechner," she breathed.

"Yeah, that guy, he was my favorite."

Both went silent remembering their dating days at Hogwarts when Hermione had tried desperately to enrich Ron's mind.

Hermione chuckled dryly, "Is that why you kept my autobiography of him?"

Ron nodded a lopsided smile forming in the corner of his mouth, "I keep it on my nightstand when I sleep. But not for old Carl."

Hermione felt her cheeks blushed at this obvious implication.

"So-So is it true?" Ron asked his voice breaking off at first.

"What?"

"You and Malfoy engaged," he supplied his voice leaving no question.

"He asked but I have yet to accept."

"Confident isn't he?" Ron asked tightly shifting his body more toward Hermione.

The wind blew lightly sending the curly frizz of her hair in the air, "Wel,l what is Draco Malfoy but confident?"

They both nodded and another uneasy pause passed.

"So why is that you haven't accepted?"

"The truth?" she asked with a deep breath.

Ron nodded.

"I need to know your okay."

Ron just stared at her with somewhat hopeful eyes but they quickly clouded over with distrust. Hermione followed his gaze down to her now shady black engagement ring. He was still silent.

Hermione needed him to say it. That he was over her. That he was okay. Maybe that he was happy for her_. Anything_ of that nature would do.

His eyes continued to trace the small M carved into the heart of the precious stone. It seemed so cocky to Ron, sitting proudly on her finger. It shined up at him smugly in the faint light.

Ron's mind started to rant with thoughts. That was not right, Hermione's initials should never be HJM.

Never Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Never.

They were suppose to be HJW.

Hermione Jane Weasley.

H.J. Weasley.

Not H.J. Malfoy and most certainly not Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

If he said "Yes, he was okay" she would without a doubt become all those things. She would become forever out of his reach. Hermione Weasley would never be. She'd never be his wife and he'd never be her husband. He'd never wake up to her face. He'd never have small bushy headed kids who were brilliant.

Malfoy would.

Malfoy'd wake up every morning with Hermione in his arms. That very image broke his heart.

He choose then to speak to a very nervous Hermione.

"If your wearing his ring you've already chosen."

With that Ronald Bilius Weasley strode back to the house with pure confidence that was not at all natural to him.

Saying yes would have meant to much and no too little. Saying nothing didn't mean anything at all.

* * *

I had to hold back the "Draco would be able to drink gallons and gallons of Hermione tea" during Ron's rant lol. That would have just been to goofy.

Okay so apparently you guys don't like cyber cookies. Neither do I. So what about Cyber crack? Will that work? Just review!! Please I beg of you.

Elaina


	8. Tacos and Talks in the Meadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Lacerta Bevlina Calpurnia Lestrange you have been sentenced to death by Dementor Kiss for the brutal murder of Molly Annelle Prewett Weasley," Minister Entwhistle paused a rare look of pure disgust gracing his face, "May god have mercy on your soul"

Guards led the hissing woman away, she passed Hermione and Draco yelling profanities. Draco hugged Hermione closer to him as the dark woman lurched closer to her.

"You're next mudblood!"

Hermione gazed coolly at the woman glints of hatred coloring her darkened eyes. There walked a woman to her death. The most horrible and painful death imaginable.

And Hermione didn't feel the least bit sorry. She hated that woman with a fire she never thought she had in her. She hated her more than she ever hated Voldemort or death eaters.

There walked a woman to her death and Hermione couldn't help but feel like she deserved so much worse.

* * *

After court everyone gathered around in the Ministry fountain. Harry was holding the waist of Ginny protectively while Ron was staring at the fountain with great interested which seemed a bit conceited to Hermione. After all the fountain had been replaced with one of the trio. All of them had their backs to one another in a triangle their trade mark shape. Each had their wand pointed straight in the air and water flowed up from each tip.

"So that's it?" Hermione asked blankly.

Harry and Draco both nodded dimly, "Pretty much" Harry mumbled.

Hermione looked toward Ron for any comment but he still didn't seem to have any.

After along awkward moment Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's forehead, "Well, I think it's time we left. Ginny needs to rest-"

"I'm right here you know!" she snapped crossing her skinny arms.

Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing grins and a hug. Ron nodded to the blonde and brunette before following the others to the fireplace.

* * *

"I've been thinking..." Hermione continued listening to his smooth musical voice and began toying with hers and Draco's finger which were laced together. She leaned back further into his chest where they both were relaxing on the bed. It was about mid noon and sunlight was spilling into the rich marble Manor.

Behind her Draco grinned which she obviously didn't catch seeing as she couldn't see him, "This Manor is far too large, I mean there's only you and I."

Draco's smiled turned into a smug smirk as he brushed some of her bushy hair away from her neck and began to kiss the exposed skin.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy are you suggesting children?" Hermione smiled gently.

"Maybe," he mumbled again her skin.

"Okay," Hermione was grinning now coming around the to idea of having kids with him.

"How many shall we have?" she laughed turning back around.

"Well slow down you haven't even excepted my proposal yet," Draco reminded her leaning back away from her neck.

Hermione froze.

Proposal.

Red alert!!

Change the blasted subject!

Hermione jumped up from their cuddly embrace and make her way to the door.

She turned once she was just barely out of the room and flashed a large fake grin, "Let's make some Tacos!"

She didn't stay around the see Draco's reaction but smacked her forehead at how lamely she handled that particular situation.

Of all the things she could have said to get out of that.

"Let's get some Tacos!?"

Hermione sniffed at the air as she make her way down the stairs. Nope, no mysterious smells, no one was pumping the Manor full of crazy gas.

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Nuhhh," Hermione groaned at the owl which had pulled her out of her deep resting sleep.

"What is it?" Draco asked in a groggy voice.

"I don't-" her legs got caught in the sheets and stumbled out out of the bed, "know."

Draco gave a raspy chuckled and pushed his elbow into the pillow before resting his head on his hand. Hermione stood and fought off a sudden feeling of dizziness but finally managed to get the the owl.

She tore open the letter and snapped awake. She ripped across the room and grabbed some clothes throwing some of them on inside out and was about to rush out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Draco now sat up and turned on the lamp, just a hint of possessiveness made it into his voice.

"I-," Hermione faltered, "I have to check on someone."

She rushed out leaving the door half way open but still caught the hitch in Draco's voice when he yelled to her again.

"Hermione?"

* * *

A figure was laying in the grass where the Weasley house had once been. Whatever remained of the house had long disappeared leaving nothing but a clearing by the stream. It was well passed midnight and the wind was whipping around violently. The trees swayed recklessly; Hermione pulled her cloak closer to her as she continued her walk over to the red head.

She slowed her steps as she grew closer and before long she was standing at his side. His legs were bent at the knee and his feet were firmly planted in the ground. He lay on his back gazing up at the stars. He was without any cloak or jacket just a rusty colored short sleeve shirt and a worn and torn pair of jeans. He had purplish blueish half moons under his reddish lashes. He looked uncommonly pale which made him look even more sickly.

The erie silence was broken finally by him.

"I grew up here... It was so loud," A small halfhearted smile began to creep up his lips, "Bill trying to get the broom from Charlie so he could practice for the team. Fred and George with their random loud noises coming from their room. Percy whining about it all. Me and Ginny'd just watch and laugh. We took it for granted in a way I guess. We didn't know anything other then our warm happy family with all it's quirks."

Ron suddenly stood and turned to face Hermione where she now stood frozen with a look of pure concern on her face. She was watching someone have a break down and was completely helpless to stop it.

"They're all gone 'Mione. All of them. Fred and George have the business to tend to. Ginny's married off, starting a family."

The old harshness in his voice broke and he looked off not meeting Hermione's eyes, "Bill... Charlie... Percy... Dad... _Mum_... they're all dead. But I'm still here. I'm here. I'm alone."

"I should have died," he stated darkly in a deep voice.

Hermione felt panic sweep her and she finally spoke, "Don't say tha-"

"It's true," Ron cut in harshly, "Fleur needed Bill to help her raise Margot but he died and Margot never met her father. Bill should have lived. I should have died."

"Ron-"

"Charlie was so close to having a big break through in the training of Dragons but no, he died. I should have died. He should be alive!"

"Ron plea-"

His voice grew stronger and more stony, "Clearwater lost Percy on their wedding day! Percy should have lived to see his Bride walk down the isle. I should have died."

Hermione shook her head gently but could only stare at him in complete helplessness. Ron turned away from her and looked toward the horizon.

"Dad," He said unnaturally high, "Dad should have been here for Mum. He should have been there to protect her. He should have been the one to walk Ginny down the isle not Remus Lupin. He should have lived... I should have died."

Hermione started sobbing once Ron finally turned toward her with the most lost haunted look she had ever seen.

"They should have lived."

* * *

So how do you liked that!? I've got another chapter coming. I'm spoiling you guys so I want some reviews! Please! I finished up my GCRCT so lets hope I passed the math because I'm more than ready to finally start High School! Anyways I might not be updating for a while. I have my trips coming up I'm in Disney from the 2st to the 5th then I'm in GA Islands from the 8th to the 11th after that it's free riding til the end of the year.

While I'm listening to tour guides go on a and on about obvious things like "Okay guys we're on a beach so it's gonna be windy!"

I'll be thinking about this story and stuff. I'll probably bring my note book incase I get some sudden inspiration.

Anyways my main thing for you guys is I feel like Emma should have a plot of her own lot's of you guys really liked her and I want to bring her more in but I have no idea what to do with her character. So give me some ideas and if I use them I'll credit you.

Elaina


	9. Count down from ten

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Hermione almost jumped at feeling a kiss on her shoulder blade, it had been a month and half since Mrs. Weasleys death and a little over three months since Draco's proposal. Time was starting to build up like dirt in the drain.

Hermione almost dropped her book and resisted the urge to lean on the bookcase closest to her of the Malfoy Library.

"What is it, love?"

Draco.

_Stupid of course it is? Who did you think it was!? _she scolded herself.

"I'm just thinking," Hermione mumbled in a whisper hoping to put all talking back to a rest.

Her mind had become inescapably muddled in the past few days._ The Chatty Crystal Ball_ had been dismembered due to lack of readers. Thus Hermione was left with no job and _way_ too much free time.

At first Hermione thought this would give her lots more time to spend with Emma. To be quite honest she didn't want to be caught with Draco alone too much. Emma, however, had plans of her own and took an unexpected trip to Scotland with Logan. Hermione couldn't help of scowl at the timing. Emma was all for a "Hermione Malfoy," and she sure didn't hide her support.

Hermione had to threaten her when she tried to charm little campaign buttons that cheered loudly when touched, "Say yes!"

She visited Ginny a lot, helping the dotting new wife shop for things in preparation for the baby. She was showing just a bit now. Every time Hermione turned around the redhead was rubbing her belly happily. It would seem that Ginny Weasley was trying her hardest to look toward the future and try to think so much for the past. Hermione felt it wrong to judge how others mourned but still couldn't help but feel this might backfire on her dear friend one day.

It was only last week she had gone with the Potter's to found out the sex of the their baby. Chaos ensued of course. Hermione almost grinned remembering Ginny hiding the envelope with the results of the whether it was a boy or girl. Harry red faced had to hold himself from throwing a fit. Hermione almost laughed remembering how his face mirrored Ron's when he was mad.

Ron, now that was subject to worry about. She hadn't spoken to the red head since that shocking night in the meadow.

She felt Draco squeeze her tighter around her waist and felt his mouth make it's way to her ear, "About what?"

Draco began to kiss the tender skin under her ear. Hermione fought off a sigh and quickly shuffled away and returned a book to a bookshelf across the room. She was beginning to grow more and more uncomfortable around him.

He was like a time bomb.

It was only a matter of time till he asked for her answer. And she'd have nowhere to run then. Nowhere to hide.

She hated feeling like this around him. She loved him! And yet something unknown wouldn't let her say yes and at the same time she didn't want to say no.

Hermione took to almost living in the ancient library. The dome like shape of the ceiling always seemed to echo with her thoughts. It was the one and only place besides Hogwarts which she felt she could collect her thoughts. In here she couldn't deny anything that she desperately wanted to. It was all out in the open.

Everything.

_'Why did you have to propose!?' _she thought viciously glancing at a now confused Draco who was making his way toward her.

She turned back to the large row of old books.

'_Everything was fine and perfect than you just had to reach for more! '_

"Hermione? I think we need to talk," His voice held a bit of nervousness for which he was trying desperately trying to cover up.

* * *

Emma Granger had a dilemma.

On one hand she had her Aunt actually speaking to her, which she adored and practically lived on seeing as she didn't have many girl friends. On the other was her Aunt's complete and total happiness.

It wasn't that Emma didn't like Ronald Weasley plenty. It wasn't that she disliked his company or anything like that. Emma was simply worried, she remembered hearing the hushed worried whispers of her Grandparents about Hermione before they died. She remembered talk about a cowardly red headed man who promised her the world but never came through. She also remembered before that the dotting couple, the childhood sweet hearts everyone was sure would be together forever.

The golden couple of the war.

She remembered walking around Hogwarts pondering if the wonder couple had at one time shared a moment here or there.

It wasn't that Emma hated Ron.

It wasn't that Emma absolutely adored Draco Malfoy. She knew he had picked on Hermione through most of their school days and yet from the moment she shook hands with him she did not fear him ever harming Hermione in any way. He loved her Aunt in the purest most clean intentioned way. After all he had proposed marriage. Promised to take care of her forever, to love her, cherish her, till the end.

Emma had a dilemma.

She could tell Draco Malfoy about her concerns about all the encounters her Aunt had told her about. About Emma's fears of her Aunt falling back in love with a man that did not deserve her. About how her Aunt wasn't all that great with decisions. Emma remembered being almost ten and watching her Aunt argue with herself over which milk carton to buy.

She really could.

She could tell Draco Malfoy all these things and in exchange all she had to do was risk loosing her Aunt Hermione's trust. Her unyielding friendship and care. Her expert advice on everything that mattered. She'd miss laughing with her about others antics and habits.

She'd have to loose who she considered to be her mother.

And for that reason Emma Granger didn't say a word.

She simply took her boyfriend's hand and took a long trip to Scotland.

* * *

There it was. The time bomb was falling into the last few seconds before it blew.

Hermione swallowed and slipped the book back in between it's brothers.

"Alright," she turned and stuck her hands in her jean pockets, "Should we sit?"

_10_

Draco nodded and seated himself on one of the couch's opposite from where Hermione sat so to face her. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs.

"Have you thought about it?"

_9_

"About what?"

Hurt and slight annoyance flashed across Draco's face and Hermione immediately wished she could have taken that back.

"I mean- I just- a lot has been happening and I-"

_8_

Draco took her hand and his face warmed, "It's okay and I completely understand, I mean with Lacerta and Mrs. Weasley you've been swamped."

Hermione felt a tidal wave of guilt as Draco kissed her hand sweetly. She was using Mrs. Weasley's death as something to protect her from not having to answer Draco! What a coward she was! How low and despicable! Some Gryffindor she was!

_7_

"I haven't really thought about it," Hermione commented feeling some of her guilt sink back into in the sea.

Draco's smile dropped, "Not at all?"

_6_

"Well, it's sort of big you know?"

Draco nodded which encouraged Hermione just a smudge too much, "I mean what we've only been together for what three months tops?"

_5_

Draco's brow frowned, "So your telling me you haven't thought on it all?"

Hermione grinned and scoffed, "Well I've been busy!"

_4_

Anger flashed on Draco's face, "Fine! I see! I propose to you! You've been wondering around the Manor all week! Don't tell me you haven't any time to think about it! You've had months! I want to spend my life for you but that's just not enough for THE GREAT HERMIONE GRANGER!"

_3_

Did he really think of her like that!? How dare he push her! She deserved as long as she damn well wanted to think about this!

Hermione stood angrily snarling, "That's right! How could I ever so much as consider marrying a FERRET LIKE YOU!"

_2_

Draco's face was livid as he leered at her, "I GUESS YOUR RIGHT!"

_1_

Hermione stalked toward the Library doors and snapped them opened before continuing to stomp her way down the stairs and out the door. She heard him behind her vaguely but was to to blinded by anger to think anything through. Hermione Granger in this state was very dangerous, where you don't think and you only act, she speed up. Hermione closed the front door behind her and leaned into it slightly.

"_Boom_," Hermione whispered quietly before apparating away.

* * *

I think I'll take this chance to remind everyone that this is Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry I hadn't really planned it like that in _O How Things Have Changed _but it just happened in the sequel so... deal. I have to start showing Ron in a better light and trying to get you guys to pity him because he is meant to be pitied in the saddest possible way.

Reviews are always welcome.

Elaina


	10. A peaceful scene and An angry kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione apparated at once to the Potter's. The Potter's owned a fairly large English cottage. The bushes were cut to be perfectly square and a cute little fence enclosed the yard. The pathway was clear of any debris and the grass was cut short and had no inkling of weeds.

Hermione had to walk around the corner and open the gate normally as to not alarm muggles. Carefully she closed the gate behind her not to make any noise and pulled her jacket tighter around her. She began to make her way up the pathway when she caught sight of the window. She couldn't get that close to it but she could see them through the dark square boxes of the window.

Inside the window frame you could see Harry and Ginny Potter both with looks of complete and total content. They were just cuddled up on a reddish couch, No television, or books, or any magical entertainment. Harry's chin laid lightly on the top of Ginny's head pulling her into him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead through her choppy red bangs. His hand snaked around and rested where a little Potter was growing affectionately.

Hermione had to bite her lip in an attempt to hold in what would have been a very loud sob. She could not help but believe that she'd never have that. No matter how much her stubborn streak wanted to deny it Draco was right. She wasn't a fresh out of Hogwarts 17 year old any more; she was nearing thirty. Where had those eleven years gone? It was as if she went to sleep at seventeen and woke up twenty eight with all the bitter memories of betrayal. If you had asked a younger Hermione where she be by the time she was that age she would have told you by twenty eight she planned to be married, a fully trained healer, and mother of three.

Where had all those goals gone?

Hermione took one last glimpse at the married couple before disapparating with a soft pop; she could not disturb such a happy scene.

* * *

Ronald Weasley lived in a red bricked apartment in Canterbury. His apartment was on the fifth floor stuck in between an old mugglewoman and a divorced plumber named Rick who had a tendency to turn the television up way too loud at night. The twins had offered to help him get a better place but he had gruffily refused defending her apartment saying it was just fine.

She thumped her knuckles against the paint pilled door and waited. She sniffled and gripped the sides of her jacket even tighter around her.

There was the sound of locks unhooking and then the door slide open. There stood a ruffle haired Ron Weasley his face had a redness to it that made him look healthier than last time like he'd spent more time outside. Hermione suddenly felt the need to run but took a deep breath which numbed her senses.

"You messed me up, Ron, You mess me up so much more than I ever thought," She paused and shook her head lightly, "and for that I'm not sure I can ever forgive you."

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco pulled at his hair and raced after Hermione always just catching the last bit of her curls behind doors and corners.

"Hermione! Hermione, come back!" He raced toward the rich stain glass door, "Hermione, I'm sorry!"

Draco swung it open just in time to see Hermione apparate away. Draco Malfoy knew almost as the words had left his mouth that he had done the wrong thing. He had approached this all wrong. For all the knowledge that the worldly Draco Malfoy held he could not figure Hermione Granger out.

He raced back and grabbed his cloak with determined expression.

Not five minutes later the blonde appeared at the front door of the Potter house knocking on the door harshly.

"Potter," Draco greeted bluntly to a messy haired Harry Potter.

"Malfoy?" Harry squinted and scratched his head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Listen, Potter, I don't feel like playing around so I will ask this once, Where is Hermione?"

"Harry, who's at the door?" Ginny approached the two in time to hear Harry's angry reply.

"What do you mean, where is she? I was under the impression she lived with you?" He adjusted his glasses with a glare.

"We had a fight, Potter-"

"If you in any way hurt her, Malfoy, I swear to god I'll rip your bloody head off!"

"If you want to hurt someone, why don't you move on to that brother-in-law of yours! Merlin knows he's caused Hermione enough damage," Draco snapped.

* * *

She started sobbing at the last few words and suddenly found herself in two warm comforting arms. Her hands found there way to his sleeves and dug in fiercely but he didn't seem to notice. She was so mad at him for everything.

_He_ was the reason that she was so afraid to get married. _He_ was the one who made her iffy about giving someone that amount of trust. _He _was the only one person she had ever let herself be venerable with and look how that turned out. She _hated _him. He ruined any chance of her happiness. Any chance. He'd broken her somehow, no matter how much she had strived not to be, she could no longer deny what she was. She was broken and it was all his fault.

He pulled her in the apartment and shut the door with his foot before leading her to a old worn couch. There he sat down sitting her to, gently pulling her hands from his sleeves but still holding them. He then looked at Hermione's face which was streaked with tears and her face had become red and angry; her eyes swollen.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione began to beat against his chest and glared when he grabbed her wrists, "I _hate_ you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione, stop," Ron managed to say before she yanked her arms out of his grip and stood.

"You have no idea what you've done to me! Don't you ever EVER tell me to stop! You should have thought to stop! You should have thought of me! About what your choices would have done to me! To my life!"

Ron rose and grew equally close to her red tear streaked face, "I did think! I thought about your life! I did the right thing and I know it! I kept you SAFE! That is all I care about is that you are safe! That was what I thought about, keeping you safe and happy!"

Hermione laughed harshly at his face, "Do I look happy to you Ron? Do I?"

Ron struggled for a moment, "That is because you were suppose to be with me!" Hermione just stared at him and he pulled at his hair, "We were suppose to be together! We were suppose to be happy! God damn it-"

No more words were spoken just then as Ron pushed forward and grabbed Hermione face pulling her into a deep passionately kiss.

Neither broke away.

* * *

Okay everyone do NOT freak out! No death threats! No burning crosses in my front yard! Okay?! Your all gonna need to chill out.

Deep breaths in, out, in, out.

Everything is happening for a reason.

On a different note this stories gonna be shorter than I thought. Maybe three more chapters tops? And there will not be another story no more. I pooped out on this. I sorta regret doing the sequel now. It's completely twisted and fans of O How Things Have Changed are not to happy about the new RWHGDM format.

Nobody sent in any idea's for dear Emma so she will forever remain a sub character and not a sub plot.

Don't forget to review.

Elaina


	11. An unexpected uncetain outburst

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ron began to push her further down into the old seat cushions making Hermione's mind race with memories of the two on the Gryffindor Common room couches late at night all alone. They were both kissing with such a fury that it wasn't very pleasurable. On Hermione's part she was just blindly angry and on Ron's he was just so determined to make her see things his way. The right way in his opinion.

Ron however was taking this in the wrong way at feeling Hermione's fire in the kiss. He finally thought she had realized what he believed to be destiny. That they belonged together.

His lips kicked up into a grin as he pulled himself over her to say, "Just like old times," His hands began to make their way to her shirt.

All at once Hermione felt something was wrong like that prickly sensation that spikes up on your back from time to time. She began to hold her own against Ron's pushing her into the cushions and leaned up pushing him away from her neck which he was ravaging.

_'No' _her mind told her_ 'this is not right'_

As she stood and went around the room to collect her jacket her mind suddenly became clearly unmuddled for the first time in months.  
It was not that Hermione hated the idea of spending forever with Draco. No, not at all.

You see Hermione Granger enjoyed her freedom much more than most.

She would in a heart beat spend forever with Draco. She just didn't like the idea of never being about to change her mind. She didn't like the idea of being chained anywhere no matter how green the grass was.

As her hand had almost made the way to the door knob she heard Ron's voice speak out through swollen lips.

"You should have loved me," there was not threat or determination in that voice it was a broken and sad voice. Ron Weasley had finally, _finally_ gotten it. He really had.

Hermione turned and felt a glimmer of hope rise up through her at seeing Ron finally understanding, "And I almost did," she answered quietly before slipping out the door and leaving the building.

* * *

Hermione rounded the corner to go into the alley way so she would safely apparate home when she saw three figures in the dark.

The first was a short red head who hazel eyes shined showing her clearly as Ginny. She was holding a mans hand who's ruffled black hair was blended in perfectly with the darkness but whose eyes seemed to light the alley way. Then she saw a ridiculously blonde hair man standing off a bit from the couple. His eyes locked on Hermione and began to glaze over in stone.

It all hit her now she was feeling the hammer of guilt crash on her shattering her to pieces. She had become the very vixen Ron had dubbed her not too long ago at Harry's and Ginny's wedding. She had done the very thing that she hated. She had betrayed Draco, a man who had loved her and stuck with her without a second thought. A man who in all rights deserved her love in every aspect. He had earned it and had more than proven himself. A man who wanted to start a life with her. To marry her, have children with her, support her, grow old with her, die with her.

And she had just cheated on him with a man who had to his deepest regret betrayed her trust and love entirely.

"Draco, it isn't-"

Something in his eyes made her stop and suddenly feel the need to look down.

"Hermione?"

It was a softer voice, the short redhead floated up to Hermione and gave her a small hug while whispering in her ear, "If something happens come to us, okay? We'll be waiting up tonight."

Hermione looked over to Harry who caught her eye in the same message before he moved forward and took Ginny's hand.

"Since you found her we'll just be going Malfoy"

Malfoy didn't even nod or move for that matter when the Potter's apparated away. The alley way was beginning to fill with light the sun was rising. Had it really been that long since the fight? Apparently so.

"Maybe we should return to the Manor and talk... the muggles will be out soon," Hermione suggested softly.

Both apparated to the Manor separately.

* * *

"Did you screw Weasley?" was the first words that came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth upon their arrival.

Hermione swung around her now limp curls swimming around her head, "No! How could you even think that!"

"Oh, I don't know, you disappear for a whole night, I have to go get help from Potter of all people and then we find you at four O' fucking clock in the morning outside of Weasels apartment! Excuse me, how could I ever have gotten that idea out of that information!"

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione steamed.

"Don't lie to me!" Draco shot back.

"I wasn't planning to!"

"Then tell me what happened!" Draco roared.

Neither had noticed that by now all the house-elfs had evacuated the ballroom in which they were now having a screaming contest. Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Draco's breathless face.

"I went to Harry's at first," she began, "but when I saw him and Ginny together I left not wanting to disturb them. So I went to Ron's."

Draco's face took a visible pang, "I yelled... I screamed... I think I might have even thrown some things. I'm not quite sure."

Hermione closed her eyes, "All I know was one minute I was yelling at him and the next we were kissing."

Draco suddenly felt the need to barf, to attack, to something! He hated hearing this and part of him wish he could just tell her to stop but he couldn't. He needed to know. He had to know.

"I didn't stop him for a while when I did... I... felt dirty so I left, " She softly opened her eyes, "He said something to the extent of finally understanding that we couldn't go back in time and I think he finally realized that I don't love him."

Hermione's eyes slanted down to the marble floor a bit behind Draco's knee, "You caught me about to apparate here."

Draco rubbed his forehead and his eyes hard. He kept his a hand on his head as he began to speak in a daringly strong and tight voice which quickly grew to a yell.

"Is_ that_ what has kept you from marrying me? Has this happened before? Tell me!"

Hermione hesitated, "No, I just need to time to think and I was so confused and-"

Draco exploded then, "What was your plan Hermione!?" he demand easing closer and closer to her.

"You couldn't_ 'think'_ forever! What were you going to to do!?" Hermione finally couldn't take anymore of this on slaughter.

"I don't know!" she choked out; Draco was silent almost in shock at the sudden shift in the room.

"I didn't know, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? That the great Hermione Granger was at a loss? I never knew!"

Hermione huffed and ran a hand threw her hair, "I just couldn't say yes-"

"Then you should have said no!" Draco claimed.

"I couldn't! I'd lose you!" Hermione's eyes were wide and bright with frustration, "I love you!"

* * *

Because of the little hissy fits some of you threw during the last chapter I did my best to hurry and publish this one so to not lose readers. I told you all not to freak out and to trust me. Now don't you feel stupid now come on some of you guys have been with me since _O how things have changed _I think I deserve some trust here.

E_  
_


	12. Rainbows sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own- Well you get it already!

Enjoy

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't one for outburst. She always had always carefully planned out her words. Each was perfectly sculpted to get the desired reaction. Often this was a golden plan but then there were the times when Hermione had outbursts.

Like now.

Those three, well four words to be exact seemed to have just skipped the system. Leaving Hermione to stare nervously waiting for Draco's reaction. He didn't speak though and an awkward stony like silent enveloped the room.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she saw Draco begin to speak.

"I love you, too," he said faintly in a raspy voice his face seemed like he couldn't believe he was saying those words either.

There was doubt in his eyes so Hermione stayed on edge and decided to try and explain which resulted in a ramble.

"You know I love you right? It's just, I can't trust myself. I can't trust this. We've only been together for what four months?"

"Five," he corrected.

"Still Ron and I were together two years and look what happened," Hermione reminded.

"I would never do that to you," Draco rumbled.

"I know, I know, I just don't think we need to rush I'm perfectly happy and content with the way things are right now," Hermione retreated sensing the start of another fight.

"Hermione, we are twenty eight if we want all those kids we _do_ need to rush," Draco stated in a snappish tone.

"But why do we need to marry?"

"Why shouldn't we? People who have children should be married,"

"Says who?" Hermione countered.

"Malfoy tradition!" Draco blew.

"Does it fit Malfoy tradition to marry a Mudblood?"

"Don't say that," Draco ordered tightly curling his first so tightly the knuckles were turning white.

"What? Mudblood? You didn't seem to have a problem saying it not too long ago!"

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do Hermione!? I love you but I can't change the past! As much as I damn well want to, I can't alright!"

Hermione couldn't help but be shocked at the fierceness of his voice, "I don't know! To be quite honest I don't understand how you can still want to marry me. I'm just saying whats so great about being married?"

"This. Us," he gestured between them both, "Never having to worry about losing one another. Knowing for the rest of my life I get to wake up and see you right there beside me," he explained softly. "Who wouldn't want to marry you?"

The rain outside stopped and both Hermione and Draco headed to one of the massive ceiling high windows awkwardly. They both looked out at the watery grass and the spots on the tree trunks that didn't get any rain. A rainbow appeared just over the courtyard and both of the couples minds want into a frenzy but Hermione spoke first.

"I never liked rainbows, you know," she was speaking without thought again. Today should fill her quota for the week she mused dimly. What she was saying sounded _so_ right.

Draco nodded and smiled falteringly, "Yes, Yes, I do."

Hermione remained determinedly looking out the glass her hands traced the window frame.

Draco's eyes remained on her, "I prefer more subtle beauty... less flashy."

She paused her nail hitting a bump in the paint, "Like a sunrise something that happens every morning but is missed by so many. Rainbows just seem like an apology for storms and a sad one at that."

She turned staring him in the eyes with a regretful look.

"I don't want to be a rainbow," Draco watched her silently as his eyes dropped again.

"I won't...," Hermione squeezed her eyes and her hand cradled the corner of the window frame and she shook her head and her curls, "be a rainbow. I realize what I did was indescribably wrong. I betrayed you... I betrayed us."

"I, myself, am sickened by my actions. You must know... however..." she met his eyes again, "if you chose to take me back, to give me another chance, I will not change"

"I won't wear my hair the way you like it everyday. I won't stay at the Manor all day and order house-elfs around or whatever it is Malfoy wife's are suppose to do."

"I will remain just as I am sarcastic words," Draco supplied a small smile, "and mistakes included."

Hermione took some refuge in that smile, "If anything good has come out of this, I have finally realized I love you. But I won't become a rainbow."

There was another significant paused but this one was different more comfortable than the last. This time Hermione didn't move but Draco did. Draco rushed forward and hugged her tightly against himself making their forms melting together. Hermione hadn't realized until just in that moment how much she enjoyed that, this. Just being close to him, breathing in his scent, placing her arms around his neck, and playing with his snowy hair.

"Hermione, I love you too much for my own good," he mumbled his hands slipped down to just above her hips.

Hermione adjusted her head in the crook of his neck, "So you forgive me?" she asked in a small voice.

He pulled her back from his broad shoulder and pressed his lips to her in a short hard kiss.

"I don't think I have a choice. Being mad at you might cause me to lose you and that's not a gamble I'm willing to take."

Hermione let out a large smile, her face glowed before she pulled Draco down for a passionate kiss. Draco grinned into it and moved one of his hands to her cheek and slowly moved the pad of his thumb over her soft skin. Both gave there all in the kiss. it wasn't like any other kiss they had ever shared this kiss stood for something. It was an agreement that they would never let anything else come between them again.

Nothing.

Not even the past.

Eventually the need to breath got to them and they both pulled away gasping quietly for air. Hermione smiled to herself proud about her decision, proud of what she was about to say.

"I'll marry you," she whispered breathlessly.

In what moment Draco's face lit up even more than when she had consented to her moving in with him. He scooped her up so that her lean legs were snugly wrapped around his waist. His hands slipped down to her bum so to support her or at least that was _his _excuse. Hermione began to give a tinkly laugh but was quickly silenced by Draco's kiss. Before she even knew it Draco was rushing the both of them up one of the twin curved staircases and up to their chambers, soon to be the bedroom of Mr. & Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

So that's it. I'm not really sure If you guys liked it but that's how I wanted it ended so voila!

I realize that Draco forgave her pretty fast but you know I sort of painted myself into a hole their. The story needed to finally end. I drug it out a bit to long. There will be no sequel to this one. I'll publish one more chapter but it will basically be a run threw of what happens to the rest of the characters. The sex of the Potter Baby, Emma's future, Ron's fate, ect.

I must admit I thought of writing a sex scene but it didn't feel right yes I've read stories with sex scenes but I don't think I'll fell comfortable writing about that two much till I have it and seeing as I'm fourteen and still without boyfriend that should be awhile off.

I wasn't able to send this to my beta because I don't write my chapters on computer document but on the uploaded thing and I couldn't copy paste this. Sorry but I'd like to thank you for being there to correct all my crappy grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm sorry with this and the next chapter are riddled with them.

Elaina


	13. And so the end is here

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my TEARS!

And is this is my last. Cries blows snot in rag. Enjoy guys

* * *

_Thirteen years later_

Hermione woke with a gasp; Draco was nibbling on the most sensitive part of her ear.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered turning around in his arms so to face him.

Draco smiled and kissed her nose tenderly while his hand smooth some of her wild fuzzy curls.

This moment however was interrupted by an annoyed rapping on their bedroom door.

"Mum! Dad! Could you please tell Marie to stop touching my stuff!" there was a pause and another voice spoke a smaller muffled different one.

"Edward says Caleb wet himself again and today's Sunday so Anna-Marie isn't here!" the voice continued with a stain of distinctly familiar disgust in it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hurried to slip her robe on watching Draco, out of the corner of her eye, move through the closet and pull on a shirt.

The brunette made her way downstairs passing countless portraits. These were different though these were one's of smiling family. The largest was of a family. Hermione and Draco sat on a rich blue couch that looked to be quite expensive. In Hermione's arms was a small baby boy with wispy white blonde hair and small brown eyes. A tall lean teen stood behind them in royal blue Ravenclaw oxford shirt and plaid skirt. She had lightly curled hair that was the color of honey and light swirly grey blue eyes like her fathers. She was running her piano fingers lightly across the back of the couch before catching sight of Hermione. She smiled and waved happily leaning over the couch to kiss her Papa on the cheek.

A pair children about five were seated on the floor in front of the sofa. A boy and a girl; the little girl had thick fuzzy dark brown curls that framed her oval shaped face heavily. In her small hands was a Victorian styled doll with a big white puffy dress. She had bright turquoise eyes placed above adorable chubby cheek and a small pink mouth. Her layered dark blue dress covered the milky skin mid thigh. The boy, her twin, had straight white blonde hair that fell into his round rich chocolate eyes and brushed his long lashes. He had a cute button nose like his sister but tan skin like his mother. He was seated at Hermione's feet cuddled up to his mothers warmth his toy broom lay discarded for the moment by his foot.

The rest of the halls were crowded with more portraits of the family in different stages of life. With other people and more distant family members. By the time Hermione entered the kitchen she almost tripped over the racing blurs of the twins.

"Marie!" she picked up the short brunette who was trying to chase her brother, "You are to stop messing with Phoebe's things is that clear?"

Just then Draco swung in and swept Marie from her stern mothers arms and placed her on his shoulders.

"Is Mummy being mean to my princess?" he asked in with a bemused expression as he sped around the counter island and placed Marie into a chair at the table.

Marie beamed as her father gave her a short kiss on the forehead before turning his attention to his son and ruffling his hair.

"Good morning, Eddie," Draco greeted cheerfully before Phoebe called from the corner.

"Papa, what do you think about this conclusion to my essay?" Draco scanned the ending paragraph before hugging his eldest daughter to his side.

"Brilliant, just like your mother," Phoebe rolled her eyes and shuffled away to the kitchen table with a small mumble of _"Thanks dad"_

Hermione snapped her wand and sent four plates of egg, bacon, and pancakes to the table. Draco didn't seat himself though but made his way to the counter and plucked an apple from the fruit basket.

Hermione smiled at his silly expression and bit her lip when he spoke in a quiet voice.

"You know, I was thinking this July we should take a trip to the Villa in Greece, what do you say?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know..."

"Come on 'Mione. Soon the twins will be starting school soon and we might not get another chance to have a nice family vacation," Draco cut in; Hermione nodded begrudged.

"Think on it alright?" Draco asked before leaving the room.

Hermione would think on it alright. It seemed to be the only think she ever did anymore. She toyed with a green apple twisting the steam just so not to break it off just yet. A lot had happened due to her decision.

Her and Draco had gotten married on a beach in Wales, they had a bomb fire reception with smores. Hermione wore her mothers wedding dress which was simple and thankfully a breathy fabric. Emma served at Hermione's maid of honor and Zabini served as Draco's best man.

Emma was engaged to the famous Logan. Hermione didn't like the boy much but had to admit that he did make Emma happy. Emma was also finishing up her ten years work at Hogwarts at the resident Charms professor where she was beloved by her many students. Hermione couldn't have been more proud of her niece she was really making something out of herself.

Ginny and Harry had their little girls a month early. Yes, girls, it would seem twin numbers in the wizarding community were on the rise. Both of the little girls had bright green eyes, freckles, and brilliant red hair. They named the first Milly after both Mrs. Weasley and Harry's mum. The second they named Rose just to keep the flower theme going. Hermione couldn't help but smile remember the look on Harry's face when she suggested the name of Petunia. Hermione and Draco (Much to Harry's distaste) became little Milly's godparents and Ron became Rose's godfather. After the stress of twins that couple decided they'd had enough children to last them for quite a while. although harry would often still tease that he wanted a little Quidditch team sized family.

Ron moved away around that time. Last Ginny heard from Fred was he had bought an old run down beach house in Brighton and had fixed it up magic free. He lived there now and rarely left the house but to fish in the channel. Hermione couldn't help but feel a small twinge at this. It had always been their dream to have a house in Brighton. Hermione now avoided the area like the Bubonic plague.

The last time Hermione saw him was when Harry was contacted by the Squib J.K. Rowling on a muggle "fiction" book deal. Harry needed Hermione and Ron both to sign off on a document. The earnings would be split between the four of them. When Hermione first saw him she didn't recognize him, he had grown a small beard stubble. He signed off and had a small conversation with Harry about Rose and left again.

Hermione hadn't seen him since.

Of course, the book was altered in the end many of these ways angered Draco which caused Hermione to try and keep him away from the muggle library she worked at. If she could help he'd never read the last three books or if possible the last four would be best. Things about her and Ron were revealed in those books that would only cause trouble. Trouble that was not at all welcome in her life anymore.

She was settled and she was happy with her choices. She had four beautiful healthy children and a husband that adored her. She'd found that balance thirteen years ago. To remember the past but to accept that it's a part of you. She didn't regret anything that happened between her and Ron. They weren't meant to be, plus if things had ended any other way she wouldn't have everything she had now.

In a weird way things had ended up just as she had always hoped. She was married to a great man, had great kids, and a job she loved. Fate had a funny way of working out sometimes.

* * *

_And so the end is here, _

_All the skies have cleared,_

_I took a deep breath and now I see,_

_You were always the one for me:_

* * *

_Thank you to everyone for your support throughout this story and a special shout out to my Beta you kick booty!_

_Ellie_


End file.
